


He's alive

by WinterEyes18



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dark Magic, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes18/pseuds/WinterEyes18
Summary: "He's alive" he looked up at Natsu as a few tears fell, his voice unnaturally quiet, "All this time he's been alive."After their first attack on Phantom Lord the Fairytail guild members were in the basement when Natsu and Happy learned a shocking truth.My take on the tail end of the Phantom Lord Arc.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 4





	He's alive

In the basement of the Fairytail guild hall everyone sat around, having just got back from their fight with Phantom Lord. In the corner Lucy and Natsu sat on some barrels, Natsu more so leaning on his. The blonde next to him was crying her eyes out, Gray and Elfman were trying to get her to calm down but they had no luck. She didn’t stop crying ‘til Natsu very lightly smacked the blonde upside her head, which was enough to get her attention on him.

“Quit blaming yourself Luce, none of this is your fault. If you wanna blame someone, blame your damn father. It’s his own damn fault for pushing you away.” the pinkette didn’t let the blonde say otherwise as he continued, “As for this crap with Phantom, it was bound to happen, they’ve had it out for us since the very beginning. Jose is just using your father as a damn excuse to attack us.” Everyone around them stared at Natsu in shock. Nobody got the chance to say anything before Happy flew in with a folded piece of paper in his paw. 

"Natsu" the blue exceed cried, landing on the barrel next to Natsu. 

"What’s wrong buddy" Happy shoved the paper into Natsus' hand saying, "I found this near the house and recognized the handwriting." Natsu gave the exceed a confused look and opened the paper. He recognized the handwriting as well. As he read through the letter he felt his eyes start to water at the words. He folded the letter when he finished reading it, a tear rolled down his cheek. 

"I know why you recognized it Happy" he said quietly, handing the letter back to Happy for the exceed to read. Happy looked at his 'father' with worry in his big brown eyes, taking the letter and finally reading through it himself. When he finished reading it his eyes were filled with tears and shock. 

"He's alive" he looked up at Natsu as a few tears fell, his voice unnaturally quiet, "All this time he's been alive."

"Who has Happy, what are you talking about" Mira questioned the exceed. 

"My best friend…. Gajeel" Natsu replied quietly. 

"Gajeel. The guy you fought a few hours ago. The guy who attacked Levy and her team, and destroyed the guild hall, is your best friend" Gray questioned in complete disbelief. 

"He was never like that when we were younger" the pinkette muttered. Quite a few guild members started asking questions or just straight up yelling and Natsu couldn't make most of it out. Until one statement from Gray made him snap.

"If he's your best friend then how could you let him do this" 

"I thought he was dead!" Natsu yelled, making everyone shut up, "For the past five fucking years I thought my best friend, someone who was by my side since I was born, was dead. I felt him die and I was a mess after, but of course y'all never realized that, never saw how I was when I got home." Everyone was dead silent as the pinkette left, going upstairs and disappearing with Happy. 

Natsu sat on the flat top of one of the iron pillars sticking out of the guild. Happy sat on the pinkettes thigh, facing the ocean like Natsu. 

"I can't believe he's been alive this whole time" Natsu muttered quietly. Happy only hummed in agreement. They were quiet 'til Natsu put a hand between his legs and planted it flat on the pillar. He cried out as memory's that weren't his started flashing in his mind. The 18yr old dragon vaguely heard Happy call out to him but he felt like he was a thousand miles away. The memories finally stopped and left Natsu gasping for breath and in shock. 

"I'm going to fucking kill Jose" he growled after a second. 

"Natsu what happened" Happy gripped tightly onto Natsus' forearm. 

“Good news, my connection to Gajeel is back. Bad news, I know what that bastard has been doing to him” the pinkette explained.

“What has Jose been doing” Happy asked timidly.

“Raping him, repeatedly” he said simply. They went quiet after that, at least until the ground started to shake as the Phantom Lord guild hall got closer and everyone ran outside.

“Happy, when I go down there you grab Luce and take her to Evren, then stay there ‘til this is over” Natsu said as he listened to everyone yelling at Jose below them.

“You got it” the dragon and exceed watched as the Jupiter cannon emerged, charged a blast, and fired. Erza stood in front of everyone in her Adamantine armor, about to block the blast. Natsu didn’t let the redhead waste her magic and blocked it with his own spell. The magic from the cannon gathered into a ball of magic above Erza. The guild watched as the ball of magic took the form of a dragon and flew over them. The dragon twisted around the pillar Natsu was on, stopping when it’s head was next to him. The pinkette now wore a leather jacket, black cargo pants, a red t-shirt, and combat boots. His scarf had turned into a choker that now sat on his neck. The guild stared in shock as Natsu jumped, the dragon following, and landed next to Erza.

“Boy who do you think you are” Jose yelled.

“Someone you pissed off” Natsu yelled back, petting the magic dragons head, then whispered to it, “Destroy that cannon.” The dragon took off toward the castle.

“Natsu what are you doing” Erza questioned the pinkette.

“What I have to. And don’t even think about trying to stop me Erza” he gave the redhead a hard look as his fire engulfed him. The fire died down to reveal Natsu in his phoenix form as he took off, following the dragon. Somehow Gray, Elfman, and Erza showed up in the castle when Natsu landed.

"Who ever said I was going to stop you" was the first thing Erza said as Natsu changed back.

"Good. Not like you could anyway" he smirked, then he caught a scent, "Follow me." He led them through the hallways to a room with heavy wooden doors. 

"Why would Phantom have this" Gray muttered as Natsu stopped in front of one door. Before Natsu could talk a mage came through the entrance and ran at him. Natsu grabbed the man's fist that was aiming to hit him, pulled, and elbowed him in the face. The dragon grabbed the keys he saw hanging from the guys hip then let him drop to the floor. He studied the keys for a few seconds before stopping at one and putting it in the lock and turning it. The door unlocked and Natsu slid it open. Inside was Gajeel, on his knees and chained to the floor. Natsu accidentally let out a sad rumble, quickly going up to the injured dragon, undoing the chains. Gajeel very obviously tensed up when he felt someone near him.

"Hey hey, Gajeel. Calm down it's okay, it's me" Natsu purred quietly in dragonese, gently holding the sides of Gajeels' head, making the Cave Dragon look at him. It took a second but Gajeel visibly relaxed. The two dragons put their foreheads together and purred to each other.

"C'mon we need to get you outta here" Natsu said quietly, helping Gajeel to his feet and leading him into the hallway.

"As much as I would love to get out of this hell, you'll need me to get around this place" Gajeel panted as he leaned against the wall and Natsu healed the wound on his chest.

"You sure about that Gajeel" the pinkette questioned.

"I ain't leaving 'til that monster pays for what he's done to me" Gajeel growled. Natsu sighed saying, "Fine, but you need to be careful."

"Deal" Gajeel said. The raven led the group through the building until they got to a floor where they could see outside and see what the giant was doing.

"Abyss Break" Natsu muttered, "Jose is really going to kill everyone in Magnolia. That bastard has really lost it."

"We have to stop that spell before it can be completed" Erza said.

"It's powered by the Element Four, you take them out you stop the spell" Gajeel explained, "And judging from how slow it's going one of them has already been taken out."

"Probably happened when the cannon was destroyed" Natsu said.

"I think Totomaru was down there so that leaves Juvia, Sol, and Aria" Gajeel said.

"Alright, Elfman you go after Sol, Gray you go after Juvia. Me, Gajeel, and Erza will go for Aria" Natsu ordered. Gajeel gave him a look, "I'm not letting you out of my sight 'til I know you're safe." the raven rolled his eyes. When Gray turned to run off Gajeel spoke, "Hey Gray" the Cave Dragon stopped the Ice Mage, "Try to go easy on Juvia, don't hurt her too much." 

"Why" he asked. 

"She's the only person in this place that's been nice to me, I don't want her to suffer for something she had no control over" Gajeel explained briefly. Gray nodded and ran off to find the Water Mage, Elfman had already took off to find Sol.

"We gotta be careful when we find Aria" Gajeel muttered as the three walked through the hallway, "We need to beat him before he takes off that blindfold."

"Why's that" Erza questioned.

"I've never heard of anyone surviving a fight with him when he takes that damn thing off" he said. All three were on high alert as they entered a large room, a giant hole in the wall gave them the perfect view of the destroyed Fairytail guild hall. Natsu was staying close to Gajeel, not letting the man out of his sight just like he said. The 18yr old dragon could feel the air around them change, even though he's not an Air type dragon. He heard movement around them and said, "Wait."

"What is it" Erza questioned, every muscle tense.

"We're not alone" the Solar Flare Dragon said, fire engulfed his right hand. The air in front of them started to warp in a way the two dragons knew. The three jumped back as Aria appeared out of thin air. 

"Gajeel. it makes me sad to see you against us" the Air Mage cried. Gajeel didn't say anything in response, just growling at the man.

A few minutes later Aria laid on the floor with severe burns curtsy of Natsu. The pinkette huffed out a puff of smoke and stood up as Gray and Elfman ran through the door with Mira and Juvia right behind them. Juvia let out a very obvious sigh of relief when she saw the 6'1 raven. 

"Gajeel" she ran to the Cave Dragon, catching him in a hug, "Thank god you're alright." Gajeel reciprocated and hugged the rain woman back, grateful Gray listened to him. He caught the Ice Mages eyes and nodded to him.

"Yea I'm okay Juvia" the raven sighed as the women let him go. The black guild mark on his shoulder suddenly turned blood red, "Scratch that" he groaned, gritting his teeth and grabbed his shoulder. Natsu ran over to the raven, put his hand over Gajeels' and let white fire seep into the 19yr olds shoulder. His breathing slowly leveled out 'til it was back to normal.

"Thanks" he muttered quietly.

"I've never seen a guild mark change colors like that" Mira said.

"It's not a guild mark" Gajeel grunted.

"Whatcha mean it's not a guild mark" Gray asked.

"It's a magic brand, Jose uses it to punish Gajeel if he doesn't follow his orders. It causes him extreme pain" Juvia explained sadly. Once Natsu removed his hand from Gajeels' shoulder he felt the air change again, but not the way it did before. The pinkette tensed up even more than he already was. The raven next to him froze, Natsu could smell the fear coming from the 19yr old.

"He's coming" he whispered, the fear in his voice set off every protective instinct in Natsus' body. He heard somebody coming down the stairs on the opposite side of the room. Bright orange flames erupted form the Solar Flare Dragons palm, his eyes flashing red. The 18yr old listened as the old guild master ranted on and on as his anger rose to a dangerous level and his face changed from glaring to completely blank. Time seemed to slow down as Erza moved to attack Jose but once again Natsu beat her to it. A blast of fire hit the old man, making him fly back into the steps. The Fairytail mages looked to Natsu, knowing he had launched that fireball, to see his scarily blank expression. His oxyn eyes were the only thing that showed any emotion. His iris' were rimmed in a golden-yellow color and his pupils almost nonexistent slits. From the smoke of where Jose was came a shade attack that Natsu burned away with a wave of his hand.

"You will pay for that boy" Jose growled, getting ready to attack again.

"I highly doubt that" Natsu said in a monotone voice that scared those behind him. Jose growled, shooting another mass of shades for Natsu to burn away. It went like that for awhile, Natsu burned away every spell Jose sent at him. At one point the pinkette disappeared in a flash of fire and reappeared in front of Jose, throwing him and pinning the old man against the wall by his throat. The dragon didn't notice Joses' right hand more until he heard Gajeel cry out. He looked back to see Gajeel on his knees struggling to breathe and Juvia at his side. Natsus' gaze snapped back to Jose, eyes changing to completely golden-yellow, not a speck of his normal warm oxyn color to be found, before glowing red, his grip on the mans throat getting tighter and growling deep in his chest, "Let him go." Two different roars echoed from outside before the owners of those roars busted through the walls. A silver colored dragon came through the hole in the wall near Gajeel, while a burgundy colored dragon broke through near Natsu, both dragons growling at Jose.

"Let Gajeel go, I'm not going to tell you again" the Solar Flare Dragon growled again and Jose finally released the spell he was using on Gajeel. The pinkette heard the 19yr old start gasping for breath along with coughing.

"That's enough Natsu, I'll take it from here" Makarov said before the 18yr old could do anything to Jose. The teen glanced back, then threw Jose to the bottom of the stairs. He teleported to Gajeel and go on his knees in front of the raven. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and nose

"You kids get out of here" the Fairytail guild master ordered. Natsu just grunted as he helped Gajeel to his feet. Juvia led the Fairytail mages through the building as they heard the sounds of the two wizard saints fighting below them. She stopped on one of the giants arms when she saw the two dragons from before already there. Natsu and Gajeel walked past her, the pinkette helped Gajeel onto the silver dragon, then looked at the mages that just stood there.

"We need to get back to the guild. Gray and Elfman can ride Rivin." he said, patting the burgundy dragons head, "The girls can get on my back." Fire whipped around Natsu as he turned into a phoenix again. The mages were too shocked to say anything so they just did as the 18yr old said. Rivin and the bulky silver dragon followed Natsu back to the guild. The Solar Flare Dragon turned back to normal after letting the three girls down. He helped Gajeel down from his dragon, the raven was clearly very weak from that spell Jose used on him. 

"Easy Gajeel" the pinkette said softly as he sat the 19yr old on the grass, leaning against his dragon, who had collapsed onto his belly. Above them was that mass of shades still pummeling the destroyed guild hall.

"Rivin, deal with that damn thing would you" Natsu said, glancing up at it. Rivin huffed out a puff of smoke and turned to the mass of magic, blasting it with a wave of fire and making it disappear. His rider muttered a 'thank you' as he tended to Gajeel.

"Where's Lucy" he heard Mira ask behind him.

"I told Happy to get her to a friend" Natsu said, not looking away from Gajeel as he burned the dark magic in the ravens body.

"Where is she Natsu" Erza questioned.

"In the forest" he still didn't look away from Gajeel. Before Erza could hit him Rivin covered them with his wings as a bright light emitted from the top of the Phantom Lord guild hall. Once the light died down Rivin tucked his wings back to his sides. Natsu finally looked away from Gajeel to pet his dragons head, quietly saying, "Thanks bud." Gajeels' breathing was not as labored as it had been. His ruby red eyes opened, slowly locking onto Natsu who looked back at him.

"Hey, how you feeling" the pinkette asked him quietly, sitting on his knees next to him.

"Like I got tail whipped" the raven grumbled. Natsu simply hummed as he pushed some of his black hair out of his face. The Cave Dragon quietly purred at the soft contact. The sound of something big moving through the trees and shrubbery slowly got closer. When Natsu looked up to see the large head of a dragon on the large body of a snake. The Wyrm, a limbless dragon, slithered closer to Zhel, who lifted his head to greet the Titian Wyrm Dragon. Natsu walked up to the purple, almost black, dragons head and placing hid hand under his orange eye.

"Thank you for keeping her safe Evren" Lucy was helped off the Wyrms' neck by Happy.

 _"Of course Haruko, but you owe me a meal"_ the dragon rumbled.

"Yea I know I do, now head home" Evren let out a draconic chuckle as he turned and left, purring to Gajeel and Zhel as he went. Happy almost immediately spotted Gajeel and zoomed over to the raven. A small smile made its way onto Gajeels face as he pet the blue exceeds head.

After about a week and the Rune Knights questioning, everything slowly went back to normal, well normal by Fairytail standards. In that week Natsu and Happy were rarely seen around the guild. The pair would show up for maybe an hour in the morning then not be seen until the next morning. When they would vanish they were going to see Gajeel on the Grace Heard base that was hidden in the forest. The Cave Dragon was in a medically induced coma so he could better recover from the foreign dark magic that flowed through his body for the past five years. Natsu knew that when he woke up things were going to be rough for the raven. The trauma from being raped repeatedly for five years was going to be a struggle to cope with, Natsu knew that from personal experiences.

As of now Natsu and Happy sat next to Gajeels' bed. The raven was due to wake up soon and they wanted to be there when he did.

"Yea he's still asleep" Natsu spoke into his phone, Happy laid asleep on his chair.

"I'm still shocked that he's alive" the woman on the other end sighed.

"Me too sis" the teen muttered.

"Shouldn't he be waking up soon" she asked.

"Yea, he should be. The healers said he might still be affected by that magic, but he should be okay otherwise" the pinkette said. A groan made him turn from looking out of the window. Ruby red eyes slowly blinked open, the owner trying to fully wake up. Natsu put his phone on the bedside table, ignoring his sister who was talking. He gently grabbed the ravens hand, letting some of the heat from his magic seep through his skin so Gajeel knew it was him.

"Hey, Gajeel" he whispered softly as Gajeels eyes slowly focused on him, "Hey, how are you feeling."

"Like I got slammed into a mountain" the raven grumbled. Natsu chuckled with a soft smile. He heard his sister calling for him, he grabbed his phone and put it on speaker.

"Sorry sis, Gajeel woke up" the pinkette said, "You're on speaker by the way."

"Oh really. Well in that case, hey Gajeel" she laughed.

"Hey Hanna" the raven chuckled.

"I'll call ya back later Hanna" Natsu said.

"Kay talk ta ya later bro, you too Gajeel" she hung up after that, leaving the two teens to talk while Happy was still asleep on the chair.  



End file.
